


Clue

by Roysth



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roysth/pseuds/Roysth
Summary: Nightbeat has to guess the spikes he's sucking.





	Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent spike sucking for a friend.

  Nightbeat opens his mouth obediently for the first spike. The blindfold over his optics keep him from seeing who it is, just as the headphones cancel out any sounds. No clues, just the spikes. He gets to overload if he can correctly guess which spike is who's. Somewhat difficult, considering that before he'd knelt for the spikes, someone had slipped a powerful little vibrator into his valve. The pulses it sends through his valve are distracting.

  The first spike is easy. It lays heavily on his tongue for its small size. Short and thin, it doesn't even make it to the back of his mouth. It's plain and has no obvious mods. Nightbeat sucks on it like a ruststick. He feels small hands come to grab his helm and smiles. It must be Rung. Nightbeat pulls off the spike to lap at its underside before pulling it back into his mouth. The spike is leaking now. It tastes so sweet. Nightbeat pulls off the spike, grinning, and says, "Rung." He gets a short comm from Nautica.

  "Correct!" The vibrator in his valve goes up another level, but the ring around his own spike keeps his overload back. Nightbeat whines. In the dark and quiet it feels so much more powerful. He can feel lubricant from his valve running down his thighs. A spike thrusts back inside his open mouth, rutting desperately. It's Rung, close to overload. The mech's pace stutters, and his spike spurts transfluid into Nightbeat's mouth. Sweet, like ruststicks. Nightbeat swallows and licks his lips, opening his mouth for the next one.

  He can feel the floor shifting just the slightest bit from people moving. Another spike touches him, this time rubbing against his checks and lips. Whoever it is is probably saying something, likely some form of dirty talk. Not that Nightbeat can hear it. When the spike finally presses into his mouth, it makes his jaw ache. Much bigger than Rung, tough most people are. The tip presses against the back of his throat, sharper than your average spike. Either a mod, or a flyer. The spike isn't as gentle as Rung's, juttering in and out of his mouth like the person using him is excited. Nightbeat nearly chokes on the spike when it shoves too hard too fast and pushes into his throat. It's quickly taken out and someone rubs soothingly at Nightbeat's helm as he coughs. "Braintsorm," he croaks. The hands rubbing him pause, surprised, then resume their petting.

  "Correct again!" The vibrator goes up again. Nightbeat grins. Brainstorm's spike is guided gently back into his mouth. Nightbeat sucks on it until Brainstorm overloads, swallowing again and waiting.

  Another spike taps politely against his lips. Nightbeat licks up its length. It's nowhere near as big as Brainstorm, but it's not too small either. Nightbeat takes it into his mouth fully, suckling on the ridges. With the more intense vibrations in his valve, it's a little harder to concentrate. Ridges, little bumps that feel like mods, and the spike seem to know exactly how to use his mouth, never pushing too deep. Someone who knows a lot about interfacing. Nightbeat pulls off the spike and gives the tip a kiss. "Skids," he guesses.

  "Correct! You're getting better at this," Nautica says over the comm. The vibrator goes up yet another level. Nightbeat whines and has to brace his hands against the floor. The nodes in his valve light up, the sensation almost violent with pleasure. He can feel drool leaking out of his panting mouth. Hands gently guide his head back up, Skids' spike slipping back into his mouth. Nightbeat is sloppier, sucking and licking the spike until he feels Skids tense and spill into his mouth. Nightbeat swallows weakly. He grabs his thighs, trying not to drive fingers into his valve. He keeps his mouth open for the last spike, glossa stuck out.

  Nautica- because it has to be Nautica, she's the only other person in the room who he hasn't serviced- pats his helm and rubs his cheeks. Nightbeat whines and opens his mouth wider. He wants to overload. Someone takes the spike ring off him, and he has to hold himself back from overloading right then. Nautica hasn't said he could yet. The spike that pushes into his mouth is thick and ridged, without any mods besides the knot he can feel at the base of her spike. The idea of pushing himself down when she overloads and getting caught on her knot makes Nightbeat groan. The hands, rough from working on machinery, come back to guide his helm. Nightbeat drags his glossa and lips against the spike as he pulls off for the last time and says, "Nautica." The headphones are pulled off his helm and the blindfold is removed. Nautica smiles down at him.

  "Good boy Nightbeat! You can overload now. You earned it!" With that Nautica lets him watch her turn up the vibrator to its last level. Nightbeat shrieks and throws his head back as his spike spurts transfluid and his valve clenches on the vibrator in overload. Nautica grabs him and forces his mouth onto her spike, roughly fucking his mouth until she overloads too. Nightbeat swallows her transfluid before flopping onto the sticky floor. His vents spin as he pants, looking up at his friends.

  "Told you I could guess correctly," he says with a smug smile. Nautica snorts and rolls her eyes. She motions Brainstorm over to help her pick up Nightbeat.

  "Yeah yeah," she teases. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Rung's got an oil bath with your name on it." Nightbeat sighs, smiling, and relaxes into Brainstorm's arms.


End file.
